Sweet
by Akinayuki
Summary: Hermione mendapatkan sebuah kiriman dari sepupunya yang aneh di Amerika. Bahkan Draco tertarik untuk mencoba kiriman yang ternyata sebuah permen itu! /DH ALWAYS!


**Sweet**

Semua Karakter yang ada _pure_ milik J. K. Rowling dan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning OOC dan fic ini agak mengandung unsur lemon.

Sedikit bimbang dengan rating. Mungkin T plus plus- semi M.

Kalau ternyata sudah masuk M, tolong beritahu saya. Akan saya ganti ^^

~oOo~

Kepingan salju dingin mulai turun dari langit yang semakin berwarna abu-abu gelap. Meski perlahan, tampaknya seluruh permukaan terbuka di sekitar Hogwarts mulai berubah warna menjadi putih dan menganggu.

Ya, mengganggu.

Mungkin itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh ketua murid perempuan tercinta kita satu ini atau seharusnya sangat dikenal dengan nama Hermione Jane Granger. Awalnya gadis berambut ikal ini ingin membeli sesuatu di Hogsmeade, sesuatu seperti camilan atau buku-buku baru yang menarik untuk dibaca selama liburan musim dingin.

Tapi sepertinya dengan kondisi dan suhu yang sangat mematikan ini, agaknya Hermione tidak cukup bodoh untuk nekat melanjutkan ide awalnya tadi. Lebih baik dia menggantinya dengan ide baru seperti duduk di depan perapian dengan secangkir teh herbal panas yang dapat menghangatkan badan.

_Well_, ide yang bagus.

Hermione segera beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya di atas tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar. Namun, sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh gagang pintu berwarna emas itu, sebuah bunyi ketukan terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar.

Mata Hazzelnut Hermione segera tertuju pada sebuah jendela yang cukup besar di sudut kamarnya. Dia berlari kecil dan dengan cepat membuka jendela itu agar sang pengetuk yang ternyata seekor burung hantu miliknya tak mati membeku akibat berada di luar teralu lama.

"Ada kiriman dari orangtuaku?"

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan kecil di kaki mungil burung hantu itu. Ukurannya tidak teralu besar dan juga tidak teralu kecil, terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado dan sebuah pita merah mengikatnya dengan baik.

Dia mengambil kiriman itu perlahan sebelum memberikan sedikit kudapan bagi sang burung hantu. Matanya sedikit menyipit membaca sebuah pesan yang menjelaskan bahwa orang tuanya masih berada di sebuah negara yang ada di Amerika dan sepupunya menitipkan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

Sepupunya?

Thomas Granger?

Sebuah dengusan panjang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis itu ketika membaca nama yang dimaksud sepupunya itu. Masih sangat tersimpan dengan jelas memori 'nista' tentang sepupu laki-lakinya yang super ultra nyentrik dan pengkoleksi barang-barang aneh tak jelas yang seharusnya tidak perlu diciptakan di dunia.

Kira-kira apa titipannya?

Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang rekreasi dengan pikiran yang terfokus pada kiriman berwarna putih di tangannya tanpa tahu bahwa ruang itu sedang terisi oleh sosok lain yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sosok laki-laki tampan dengan seringai mempesona yang mampu menjerat hati semua murid perempuan kecuali Hermione tentunya. Rambut pirang platinumnya sedikit berantakan dan tubuhnya dibalut sweter rajutan kualitas jempolan yang membuat tubuhnya merasa hangat.

Sebenarnya laki-laki itu menyadari bahwa Hermione akan berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sofa miliknya seperti biasanya. Toh buktinya sekarang dia sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa Hermione dengan membuka kedua kakinya agak lebar. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu gadis itu melirik tajam kearahnya dan menggerutuinya karena bokong sempurna miliknya telah menduduki sofa kesayangan nona serba tahu.

Tapi untuk melirikpun sepertinya tidak dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Dia sibuk melihat sesuatu atau membaca sesuatu yang ada di tangannya tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya. Bahkan setelah Hermione telah berdiri membelakanginya dan sepertinya siap untuk duduk di daerah kosong di sekitar selangkangannya.

Dan tebakannya benar.

Hermione sekarang duduk tepat di depannya. Helaian rambut halusnya dapat menggelitik hidung laki-laki itu dan membuatnya bersin kecil. "Hatchiii~!"

Secepat kilat Hermione berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik memandangi sosok itu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. "Hell! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Malfoy?"

Laki-laki itu menggosok-gosok hidungnya perlahan dan melirik Hermione dengan mata abu-abu tajam miliknya. "Kau pikir aku sedang apa? Mandi?" tanyanya dengan seringai kecil yang menggoda.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau duduk di tempatku dan apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku tadi? Kau pasti berniat mengerjaiku!"

"Oh?" Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat. "Salahkan matamu yang tidak menyadari mahkluk tampan di tempat ini, nona sok tahu," ejeknya lagi yang sukses membuat Hermione mendecih kesal. Ah, betapa dia suka mengerjai gadis di hadapannya ini. Rasanya ada kepuasaan tersendiri yang dia dapatkan setelah berhasil membuat gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya, menggerutuinya, memakinya atau berteriak frustasi memanggil nama 'Draco' yang jarang diucapkannya.

Dan sepertinya Hermione tidak bisa membalas ejekan Draco. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh pria pirang itu kecuali tentang mahkluk tampan tadi. Er- Oke, Draco Malfoy memang tampan. Dibandingkan dengan Ron Weasly atau Harry Potter, Draco menempati peringkat atas.

Pangeran Slytherin tidak mungkin mempunyai wajah yang pas-pasan bukan? _Title _itu diberikan berdasarkan kenyataan dan hasil kreatifitas dari siswi-siswi Hogwarts. Tapi menurut Hermione julukan yang pantas bagi Draco adalah _ferret_.

Ya! Itu sangat pantas.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya melihat bibir Hermione yang tiba-tiba melengkung sendiri tanpa suatu sebab. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu?

"Apa itu?" Draco memperhatikan bingkisan berwarna putih yang ada di tangan Hermione.

"Entahlah." Hermione menghela nafas dan memperhatikan bingkisan itu. Dia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sofa satunya lagi. Hari ini dia agak malas untuk bertengkar dengan laki-laki pirang itu demi sebuah sofa yang notabene terasa sama bila diduduki. "Mungkin isinya benda-benda aneh."

Kedua tangan Hermione dengan cepat membuka bungkusan kiriman itu dan dan alisnya bertaut melihat rupa asli dari sang benda. "Permen luka? Apa ini?"

"Baca saja keterangannya. Ah, kau bisa membaca kan?"

"Diam kau!" pelototan tajam diberikan kepada Draco. Sedangkan pria itu hanya menyeringai kecil. "Rasakan sensasi memakan permen dengan cara yang berbeda. Tempelkan dan jilatlah. Ughhh..." Hermione memandang aneh benda itu. Hei? dari gambar bungkusnya saja sudah sangat meragukan.

Di cover depannya terdapat gambar laki-laki dengan plester luka yang tersebar di permukaan tubuhnya. Dia menjilati plester luka itu dengan wajah yang senang. Oh Merlin! Kenapa permen seperti ini bisa diciptakan.

"Sepertinya menarik," ucap Draco yang segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Hermione. Dia mengambil kotak permen itu tanpa perduli sang pemilik langsung meneriakinya dan menatapnya tajam. "Muggle itu bodoh." Kedua tangan Draco membuka kotak permen itu dan mengambil selembar permen yang berbentuk plester luka. "Tapi mereka menarik."

Sebuah senyuman menyebalkan di wajah Draco membuat kedua bola mata Hermione berputar seirama. "Bagaimana cara membukanya?" tanya Draco mengacuhkan Hermione.

"Tempel dan tarik penutup plesternya dari ujung," terang Hermione malas dan menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam. Dia memperhatikan Draco yang tengah menempelkan permen itu di lengannya dan membuka penutupnya dengan pelan.

"Lalu dijilat seperti ini?" Draco mendekatkan lengannya menuju mulutnya. Lidahnya sedikit keluar dan menelusuri plester itu dengan perlahan. Mata abu-abunya yang gelap melirik Hermione yang ada di depannya.

"I-iya.." Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pemandangan di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya malu. Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat dan hawa panas mulai menjalar dari ujung kepalanya. "Ba-bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hmmm.." Draco menjilati bibir atasnya dan ujung bibirnya tertarik. "Lumayan." Dia melihat bungkus itu dan mengamati tulisan yang ada di pojok bawah kotak itu. Ah! Pantas dia menyukai permen itu, ternyata permen itu permen _cherry. _"Mau coba?"

"Boleh." Tangan kanan Hermione terulur berniat menerima kotak permen itu yang tak kunjung diberikan oleh Draco. Justru pria itu menyodorkan lengannya yang telah ditempeli oleh permen tadi. Hermione mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, dia mendongak dan memandangi Draco, "Huh?"

"Hanya ingin mencoba kan? Tidak perlu membuka yang baru."

"Jadi kau menyuruhku menjilati bekasmu? Oh itu menjijikan!" ucap Hermione tak percaya.

"Dengar baik-baik Granger. Hampir seluruh wanita di dunia sihir mau menggantikan tempatmu sekarang demi menjilati bekasku. Bersyukurlah!" balas Draco sarkastik dan tersenyum sinis kearah gadis berambut ikal itu. Sementara Hermione hanya mendengus kesal dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Cepatlah Malfoy! Serahkan permenku!"

"Sesuatu yang berada di tanganku adalah milikku."

"Ohh.." Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Draco sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Jadi sekarang tuan Draco Malfoy adalah perebut permen?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Granger." Draco hanya mendengus kecil tetap menatap gadis itu.

Hermione terdiam sebentar, dia terlihat berpikir keras dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Mata madunya beradu dengan mata abu-abu itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan memegang lengan Draco. "Baiklah baiklah!"

Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Draco. Dia melirik Hermione tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibir mungil itu ke lengannya. Dijilatnya pelan dan diam sejenak untuk merasakan kemanisan permen itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Manis," gumam Hermione pelan. Dia merebut kotak permen itu dari Draco dan memasang cengiran kecil. "Kurasa aku menyukainya. Ini milikku." Kaki jenjang itu berniat melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya yang nyaman. Gadis itu sudah menyusun rencana kecil seperti membaca buku di bawah selimut tebal sambil menikmati permen ini. Namun rencana itu seketika menjadi buram ketika tangan Draco memegang bahunya dan menahannya pergi.

"Apa la-Hei!" Hermione sedikit jengkel ketika Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa permen plester itu dari dalam kotak yang ada di dekapan Hermione.

"Yang sudah berada di tanganku adalah milikku. Sampai kapanpun, ingat itu Granger." Draco menempelkan plester itu di pipi dan leher Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy!" Hermione membelalakkan matanya ketika Draco melepaskan penutup plester itu satu persatu.

"Tentu saja ingin mencicipi milikku," ucap Draco pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hermione. Bahkan ketika Hermione menahan Draco agar pria itu tidak teralu dekat dengannya. Kedua tangan kekar pria itu menahan tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan bercanda Malfoy!"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Suara Draco terdengar sangat dekat. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di permukaan pipi Hermione. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Hermione merasakan tekanan lembut menyapu sedikit bagian di pipinya yang tertutupi oleh permen itu.

Pria berdarah murni itu tengah menjilati pipinya!

Oh Merlin! Ini tidak mungkin!

Perbuatan Draco yang cukup memakan waktu itu membuat jantung Hermione serasa ingin meledak dan tubuhnya ingin melumer menjadi cairan seperti salju di musim panas. Baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang menjilati pipinya. Dan itu seorang Malfoy!

"Manis." Draco menjilati bibirnya ketika dia telah puas mencicipi permen itu di pipi Hermione. "Apa yang ini lebih manis?" Jari telunjuk Draco yang dingin menyentuh pipi gadis itu kemudian turun hingga plester yang menempel di lehernya bagian kanan.

"He-hentikan." Mata Hermione sedikit menutup saat tekanan lembut itu terasa di lehernya. Helaian-helaian rambut pirang halus Draco menggelitikinya dan terkadang lidahnya yang basah terasa langsung mengenai kulit Hermione.

Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Sendi-sendinya menjadi lemas dan membuatnya ingin limbung saja. Dia tahu bahwa ini tidak boleh lebih lama lagi. Sangat tidak boleh!

"Dra-Draco.."

Pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kepalanya masih berada di sekitar leher Hermione dan matanya yang memikat itu melirik ke atas, tepat kearah wajah Hermione. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan sebuah senyuman khasnya terlihat menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"A-aku harus menulis surat untuk orang tuaku dan sepupuku!" ucap Hermione cepat dan gugup. Dia segera menjauh dari tubuh Draco, melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Granger."

Langkah terburu-burunya berhenti saat Draco memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Draco masih memasang senyuman memikatnnya.

"Ternyata lebih manis."

"Hah?" Hermione tidak mengerti perkataan Draco. Dia hanya membuka mulutnya kecil dan memandangi pemuda itu tanpa berkedip.

"Nanti malam aku minta lagi." Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman kembali.

Wajah Hermione memerah, dia melempar dengan keras kotak itu ke sosok Draco. "Ambil semuanya! _Pervert Ferret_! " Dan dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat lalu kembali menutupnya dengan keras seiring suara tawa Draco dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau terasa manis, Granger!"

'Dasar kurang ajar!' batin Hermione sambil meremas-remas rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrika panas di dalam kamarnya. Ini semua gara-gara permen luka itu dan tentunya sang pemberi alias sepupunya yang dari dulu sangat tidak disukainya.

Sepertinya dia harus membalas pemberian sepupunya itu dengan sesuatu yang 'indah'. Mungkin sebuah surat yang berisi makian atau sumpah serapah cukup sebagai sesuatu yang 'indah'.

Hermione mengambil selembar kertas dan pena bulunya, dia berdiri di depan meja sambil melihat kearah kertas putih itu. Otaknya masih berpikir kata-kata apa yang pantas untuk ditulis.

"Kalau kau ingin lagi, kau bisa memintanya di kamarku!"

Teriakan Draco terdengar lagi.

"Pergi kau ke Neraka!" Hermione membalasnya dengan teriakan yang tak kalah keras. Dia melirik kesal kearah pintu kamarnya dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan semakin lama semakin keras.

Entah mengapa dia malah tertawa di saat Draco berhasil mengerjainya. Bukannya marah dia malah merasa sesuatu yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

Tangannya begerak menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu. Sesuatu seperti..

'Terima kasih atas permenmu. Aku menyukainya, rasanya **manis**.'

Hermione tersenyum melihat isi suratnya.

Apa? Memang rasanya manis bukan?

The End.

**A/N : Gyahahahaha! Akhirnya jadi juga fic ini! Aduuuh gimana ratingnya aman kan? **

**Oke! Aki senang banget bisa buat fic DraMione lagi XD**

**ah bahagianya!**

**Maaf kalau ada misstypo atau tidak sesuai keinginan hati!**

**Terima kasih banyak! **


End file.
